Geek To Chic
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: Naruto the geek, with big grim glasses and that goofy smile, everyone thought he'll be a loser for life, but Naruto went somewhere for 2years and now he has everybody wrap around his finger, even his crush. NaruSasNaru Abuse, Anal, Angst, Death, D/s, H/C,
1. Chapter 1

Geek To Chic

Updated: 5-20-08

-

Chapter 1 "The Geek And The Pitcher"

-

"Whooo, let's go Konoha." A blond haired boy yelled, his blond hair stretched below his blue eyes, blocking his vision somewhat, the 14year old boy clapped at the boys baseball team in matching uniforms, he sat at the dirty colored benches on the side lines behind the big metal fence, sitting in his lap was a paper plate of nachos with cheese covered over in a thick layer. He munched and watched the players running and throwing the ball back and forth between three base to the second base man, on the pitchers mount was him.

Uchiha Sasuke the pitcher, the captain, he had everyone attention, no eyes were off him. In one beautiful movement, he pitched the ball, he thrown a fast ball, the catcher caught it with ease. The catcher was the only one who could catch and not be hurt by Sasuke's incredible throwing arm. They did a few warm up throws before the game started.

Late into the game, the game was close to the end, the score: K-18 to S-17. Konoha was out on the field, Sound was up to bat, two outs and the bases were full, he had one strike on this red haired boy, two more and his team will win.

"Go Konoha! Go!" The blond chanted, the other people around him scooted away, like he had a bad oder or something. He had just order another plate of nachos, when the star pitcher threw the ball, the red haired had swung the bat, up, up and foul ball right into the stands, and into one particular blonds nachos. The ball hit right in the center, splashing food up and onto the shocked and surprised face of the blond's face.

Everyone around him laughed and small kids pointed, even the whole baseball team laughed, and even Sound team joined in on the laughter, only two people hadn't, they didn't even look at him, Sasuke and the red haired boy who was up to bat. Sasuke had a grim looked on his face, he didn't want to lose, but a foul ball means strike two, one more throw and they will win.

Naruto blushed and plucked his glasses from his face, he untucked his shirt, rubbing the cheese stains off and onto his was stainless Hulk T-shirt, he then looked up, his eyes squinted, he could barely see two feet pass his nose, a whole bunch of blurry colors were seem with his poor eye sight. He heard a couple of sounds like people cheering, did Sasuke threw the ball already? Damnit, he couldn't see, people started cheering even louder. He immediately shoved his stave-irkles glasses back on, cheese stains smeared over the lens, still he couldn't see through them. He heard people screaming and running onto the field, he started clapping again as he squinted his eyes once again, Konoha had won and he missed it. He felt a bit stupid he had miss the last pitch when he was the first one here, waiting for the game to start, he calculated, he been here for 3hours.

He could tell people were leaving the field, he then remembered he had alcohol pads in his pocket, he grimes and un-pocketed the whips with one hand and the other pulling his glasses off, rubbing the alcohol pad back and forth, he did the same to the other lens. He had the ends in his both hands, putting them on, he was in time to see Uchiha Sasuke smiled as his teammates patting him on the back, their were other un-players surrendering him as if he was the sun.

Sasuke broke from the crowd and the others immediately followed after him. The deep bright blue eyes followed, Naruto silently wishing he was apart of his crowd or for that any crowd, he had no friends, no one to talk to. He got up, walking over to the trash can, throwing the alcohol wipes in, then followed by two empty baskets. He left the ballpark without a glance back.

-

He had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He could feel their eyes on the back of his head, he wanted to bolt but that wouldn't work he wasn't that fast, there was one way he could tell before it they jumped him, three shadow figures appeared in front of him before the trio jumped him from behind...no less. _No honor among gangs!_ Naruto thought before he was pushed to the ground. He flipped to see his regular bullies, he knew this day wouldn't end unless he was beaten up by them.

Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were the names and Sasuke must personal friends. The stood over the frighted boy, with smirks on each of their faces.

"Hey, dork ya miss us?" Kiba chuckled out.

Naruto gulped, his eyes were on Kiba and then to Shino who just stood there quietly. Shikamaru looked pissed today, which made Naruto more scared. Shikamaru was the worst one of them all and he being pissed meant he'll be punching him in the face.

The predatory gleam struck in the Nara eyes, he stepped forward, readying his fist for the first blow to the whimming boy on the ground.

-

He flinched at the powerful feeling in his gut, Kiba had viciously kicked him at, his glasses had been broken by Shikamaru fisted to his right eye, his lip was cut in the middle, he had a few scratches that bleed through his clothes, a few bruises on his cheek, he also bruised very easily. He knew he already had a bruise where Kiba kicked him just 5mintues ago. His arm held loosely to his side, those dicks took his backpack too, probably going to steal his homework or find something they could taunt him with.

His shirt was ripping at the sleeves and his shirt un-tuck from his pants, his favitor pants were dirty, there was droplets of blood on them as well. He could imaged his mother face, all worried and scared for him.

-

"Naruto, my baby what happen to you?" His mother threw her arms around her bruised up son. She had saw her son out from the kitchen window, she was washing dishes at the time, she then looked up to get a glimpsed of her son bruised up body, she ran to the door thrown open the door as he stared up at her. She attends to baby him, a lot. He was so adorable who could have done this?

"Mom. I am OK." Naruto smiled and winched at his sore lip. "Can I just go to my room." Naruto pouted at her.

Kushina sighed, tucking back her red locks, she kneeled and rubbed her hands on her son shoulder's sides. "OK Naruto. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Naruto shifted passed his mother and slowly went up the stairs, forcing his body to move to his room, he felt hurt and alone, he wished he could just talk to someone that wasn't his mother. He slammed on his door, forcing it open, he shut the door and fell back on it, he stared out the window, everything outside was happy and calm. Why can't Naruto just have one friend? Was he that much of a loser?

He pushed himself off his door with one hand, his legs hurt from the stairs he had taking, he fell on top of his made bed, probably his mother's doing. His face was emotionless as he stared at his closet, the door to his closet had fallen off long ago, the broken door was leaned on a wall next to it. He tried fixing it, but didn't know how? He wanted to take shop class, but he had enough bullies picking on him as it was. He shifted onto his back, he then un-pocketed his broken glasses, it was broken in half and one of the lens was pop out, probably from someone stepping on them.

Naruto sat up and leaned over to the little table, gentle placing the broken pieces down next to the blue colored lamp, reaching up the lamp to the switch, switching it on. His eyes squinted as he rolled over onto his back. Nobody was this lonely. Naruto then sat back up, reaching for on of his comic book, flipping through the pages where he left off before going to the game. His favorite issue of The Hulk was laying on his lap, reading the bubble words before going to the next one.

He spent a good half an hour reading before he was called to dinner. He pulled himself from his bed, rubbing his sore lip as he descent the stairway, couple of steps creek as he heavily dropped his feet on the steps. His finger traced the sore, rubbing the sore in small circle's with his thumb.

Kushina smiled up at Naruto as she set down a plate for him. "Naruto, do you what to talk about what happened?" Her hands smoothed down her apron with blue and red birds flying around.

Naruto pulled out his chair and flopped down. "No. I'm fine, really mom I am."

-

"Naruto time you wake to a new day." She whispered sweetly into her son's ear, her hands combed through his spiky blond hair.

A blue eye shyly opened, pointing up to her face.

"Are you going to get up?" She ran her palm over his forehead, "Are you feeling well? You want to stay home?"

The blue eye closed again, "Mom, I'm fine." His voice was muffed by the pillow.

She gracefully stood up, "You can stay home if you want to." She left his room to go make breakfast.

-

Naruto slowly walked to school, he did wanted to stay home for the day, he didn't want his bullies to think he was that lame from one beating he received yesterday. He missed his backpack, what was worse that he had his latest Spider-Man issue in it. His bullies probably already torn it up, and will throw it in his face today to embarrass him in front of their classmates.

Naruto stared ahead, not even realizing that a black car pulled up next to him. Naruto stopped in his tracks, his eyes squinted, he still had no glasses, he could barely see.

The window rolled down, a jet-black boy slipped a bookbag out and towards Naruto. It was his bookbag, taking his bookbag in his hands, he caught mid-night eyes with his own.

"You're Naruto, right?" His deep voice seemed to purred through his lips and into his ear.

Naruto stared and dumbly nodded.

"Sorry about my friends. They need to grow up." Sasuke voice once again purred. The boy smirked as he rolled his window up. The car speed up and headed to school.

Naruto stood there, his eyes were brought to his bag, unzipping to find his Spider-Man. He huffed a relieved sigh, it was safe once again, no evil harmed his comic book. He blushed as his eyes shot over his Spider-Man book, he silently thanked Sasuke for the this small miracle, he even said his name and he knew his name too!

Oh, wait. His mother had wrote in on his book bag...

-

Naruto shyly stared at the boy in the front row, he was a few seats back and on another row, he was glad one person wasn't mean too him, the only problem was that he was popular and will ignore him when given the chance.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!"

Naruto 'immediately' slouched in his desk, he pulled his bookbag from the ground and went passed the raven and to the door, walking slowly down the hallway, turning a corner to see his aunt and uncle, his aunt was sitting and crying into her hands, her husband had a hand over her shoulder, for some reason his heart clutched as if something was squeezing it. His uncle was the first to see him, his hand on his wife gave a small push, her tearful green eyes looked up at him, her head swung in the direction of her husband's. She wobble her way to stand, she came jogging towards Naruto, her arms swung around his shoulder and waist, pulling his and her body together.

"Naruto, its your mother, my little sister." She couldn't form any words after that. Her husband came strolling over to the pair, one crying the other stared emotionless ahead of him.

-

"Class I just got word. Naruto Uzumaki mother just passed away. He'll no longer be coming to school as he moved away to his Aunt's house in Honshu." The teacher in front slowly moved back to teaching.

A girl shifted to someone next to her, "Who's Naruto Uzumaki?" She whispered.

She received a shrugged from the clueless girl.

...To Be Continued...

Author's Note- No comic books were harmed during the making of his story. Lol

I came up with this because Naruto should have revenge the same as Sasuke does.

Next Chapter:

Chapter 2 "Two Years Later"


	2. Chapter 2

Geek To Chic

Updated: 5-20-08

-

Chapter 2 "Two Years Later"

-

_Motherfucker!_ Naruto thought miffed, he watched his uncle talked down to him, his aunt beside him with a stern look to her face. Naruto was pissed, he had been caught doing something 'bad.' Not liked he cared. He just hated his 'parent figures' looking down at him with that disappointed expression on their faces.

The last two years Naruto had turned into a bad apple, his aunts words not his, he would have called himself something worse. Naruto had grown in height, his baby fat was no longer there. Everything about him was different. He no longer worn his old clothes, he still had his glasses only they were more oral, he had colored contacts but he rarely worn them mostly to party's. He no longer cared for wanting a friend. He was foolish to think he wanted one of those, sharing feeling? What nonsense! Friends! He didn't need or want them.

His arms crossed over his broad chest, two pair of eyes stared him down in confused to what he did to their poor neighbor's teen ruffly around Naruto's age.

"Naruto go to your room, me and your uncle need to talk." His aunt tried to sound sweet voice, just like his mother had once said to him. It just pissed him off now.

"Whatever." He said smug as he left the room, he muttered, "Bitch." He was sure his aunt heard him. He was pissed at her for one reason she wanted him to call her 'mom.' He only had one mom and a father who ran off with another woman about half his age.

Naruto went upstairs, his aunt was rich because she married a rich man, she disapproved of her sister husband, called him names. But it was all true, Naruto's father was a mess, dragging down his mother's credit by buying everything he saw, before running away with his lover. Naruto was probably five when this all this happened.

-

Ryu Haruno paced back and forth in front of his wife, who was sitting on the couch once had Naruto sat there. "What are we going to do with him?" He stopped his pacing. He couldn't believe this was happening, the death of Kushina and now Naruto being like this, Kushina was like a sister to him, seeing his only nephew like this broke his heart.

"Maybe we took him a little to fast out of school, he might miss his friends." Her green eyes downward to her expanses rug, with design of dull colors of flowers. Her hands clenched in a tight grip in her lap. Was it her fault that Naruto acted out so badly? If it was, she going to make it up to him, she was going to enroll Naruto back in to Konoha, maybe his old friends could help him out.

_That could work!_ She smiled at the thought. She left the room to find a phone book to call Naruto's old school. She come back into the room, holding the little book in her hand, she sat back down and gave the phone that was on the hook.

-

"Class we have an exchange student joining us today." Anko-sensei calmly said as she walked in between the rows of students. She went over to the door, opening to find Naruto leaning against the wall. Naruto had a grim look on his face as he pushed himself from the wall and towards the middle age woman. Naruto stepping inside the room, he continued looking bored as he took in his new surrounding. He was glad to see a head of black hair, problem was he was sitting next to Kiba, who was looking at him like a he just made a new buddy.

No one talked at first, they just stared like mindless robots sucked in the school system.

"Naruto. Tell us about yourself?" Anko-sensei asked stepping beside him, but flinched away when his gazed shifted over to her.

Naruto's eyes flicked at her, he stared without saying nothing. Naruto sighed and went to an empty seat he knew he was going to be signed to. It was the only seat that didn't have anyone in it, so he guess was right, he was going to be seated there. Naruto slid into his seat, he brought his head down to rest. A girl in front of him, turned in her seat, he could hear her about to speak.

"Get bent!" Naruto growled. His head was still resting, his eyes closed off to the world. He waited for this period to end, he was sure he wasn't going to any other classes, he had better things to do with his time then go to classes.

-

It was his first day and he skipped all but his first class just at he knew he would. Naruto walking through the hallway with his reading glasses on and reading 'Hamlet' with a comic book stuffed in between the pages, yea, he still loved his comic books. He still had all his old comics from way back then but all of them were back at his apartment in boxes, when he got home he need to unpack them, he even had his old glasses, for some reason he couldn't get rid of them.

Sasuke was at the time walking from the restroom, he stopped to see the new guy walking towards him, he looked to be enjoying his book. Sasuke side step before the guy every got close enough, "Hey." He greeted the other male.

Blue eyes snapped over to him, with a thump he closed the book. "Hello." He greeted back, he could do that for the guy who saved Spider-Man from the evilly clutches of a bunch of idiots who couldn't take him on one at a time.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Sasuke asked as his eyes moved over the other males face.

Naruto frowned, no one remembered him, not even the guy who saved Spider Man for him. "I have that kind of face, I guess." Naruto straight his back, his eyes looked away from the male, he saw an empty hallway, the shines that shine off the tile floor made his eyes squinted, it was almost time for school to let out.

"Since you're new I could show you around. You look well build, you could join my baseball team?" Sasuke said in a smug tone.

"Not interested in sports." Naruto simple said. Sasuke frowned at that. Naruto looked away from the boy to the book in his hand, he stared at it for some time before coming to a decision. "Here." His hand extended with the book in hand towards the Uchiha's chest. "I want you to have this."

Sasuke blinked at the book, one of his hands reached for it. Once he had the book in his hand he looked up to see the other male moved closer to him.

Naruto's hands gripped the Uchiha's shoulders', he roughly slammed the boy against the wall. Naruto moved his body closer to the pale males body. "I always wanted to thank you every since two years ago." Naruto flicked his eyes to the pair of lips.

"Huh? Two years ago? What are you talking about? Are you so kind of moron?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto smirked, "Here, I also want you to have this." He purred against the other boy's lips. He pushed his lips forcedly against the others, he dominant the kiss, being rough as he did so, forcing everything he had into the kiss. Naruto shoved Sasuke as he pulled away.

The loud school ringing of the bell was heard.

Naruto moved backwards, doors from ever side opened. Students came piling out into the hallway, some going to lockers other's just leaving.

Sasuke was stuck in a daze, when he looked up to find a blond only to find him gone. He gulp the larger amount of saliva down his throat, same of it belong to Naruto. Sasuke looked down, somehow in the heated kiss Sasuke dropped the book, he bent his knees to get it. "Hamlet?" Sasuke read the title before opening up the book, an issue of Spider-Man was tuck in between the pages. "Spider-Man?" Sasuke grabbed the comic book, closing Hamlet and place the comic book over top of the other book.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kiba called out. His arm thrown around the Uchiha's shoulder, he snorted, "Since when do you read Spider-Man!"

"Why is this so familiar?" Sasuke asked in a puzzled tone.

Kiba removed his arm, "Dude, stop! You're turning into a geek." Kiba walked away after that, leaving a confused Uchiha alone.

Sasuke looked up after Kiba and followed after him. Sasuke moved outside the school building and stopped where his friends were. He listened to them talk as his eyes moved to a figure beside the road. He only half listen to his friend, he heard them talk about the new guy, some pointed him out. Sasuke watched a red car pull up beside the new guy, a pink-haired got out of the car looking like a hooker, all dressed in leather, her hair was tie at the side of her head.

"Naruto-kun!" The girl called out, thrusting her body against his, her arms wrapped around his neck as she side cheek nuzzle against the tan neck. Her hips sway into his, he moved his hips away from hers, his face grimace at the girls willing to act slutty towards him in front of other people.

"Sakura-kun. Don't do that." Naruto growled as he pushed the girl away from him.

Sasuke glared at the female from across the school grounds. _What a whore!_

Sakura pouted as she moved to the side to let Naruto get in the car, once Naruto was inside, Sakura saw the group of students, she smiled and blow kisses at them, she stopped and got in with Naruto. She giggled beside him, her head leaned against the blonds shoulder. "Naruto-kun. Guess what." She giggled some more. "Mother and Father are allowing me to go to the same school as you are. Isn't that wonderful!"

Naruto's jaw tighten, "What about your all girls school?"

"There's no beef their, Naruto-kun." Sakura slipped a hand in between Naruto's thighs, rubbing near his groin.

Naruto grabbed the rubbing hand. "Quit that! We're cousin's, you sicko." Naruto sneered at his cousin. The driver of the car was taking them to an apartment that his aunt and uncle set of him, but why did they agreed to have Sakura living with him and going to his school.

-

Naruto walked inside his apartment, quickly shutting the door behind him and Sakura face.

"Naruto-kun!!" Sakura shouted outside of the room. She pushed open the door to glared at the male.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went straight to the master bedroom. Naruto grinned as he went over to his bed and laid down on his back, he looked over to the side where a couple of boxes were. His comic book collection were in them. He sighed, he wondered if Sasuke took the Spider-Man or did he threw it away. That Spider-Man issues was over two years old, he had brought a new one when he decide to give Sasuke the one he saved.

Naruto moved off his bed and went over to the brown boxes, kneeling, he grabbed a pair of scissor off the table next to his bed, he dragged the shape end against the tape, he dropped his scissor and pulled the ends of the card broad boxes. Naruto reached inside, touching the plastic that covered the comic books.

-

Sasuke sat on the sofa in the front room, he had the Spider-Man comic book in his hands. Sasuke flipped through the pages and looked at the colors of Spider-Man. He had seen this issue before, but couldn't remember where? Sasuke thought back to what the new guy said: _**"I always wanted to thank you every since two years ago."**_ What did that moron mean?

Spider-Man. Two years ago. What happen two years ago? And what does Spider-Man has to do with it?

"And why did he kiss me?" Sasuke asked his empty house. It's not like he never experience sexual with another male before, he has, just never had anyone that dominated him.

**_"Here, I also want you to have this."_**

Sasuke took one last glance at the comic book before laying the comic on the coffee table. Sasuke stood and moved over to the kitchen for a soda, he grinned as he looked at the calendar on his refrigerator, a school field trip is coming up. He couldn't wait for the up coming trip.

...To Be Continued...

Author's Note- The next chapter Naruto gets his revenge on the school trip! But why does Sasuke try and stop him!! Next chapter is going to be a hell of a lot longer then what chapter 1 and 2. So get your review in...the more the better I write!

Next Chapter

Chapter 3 "No Longer A Geek, HUH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Geek To Chic

Chapter 3 "No Longer A Geek, HUH!"

Sasuke kept zoning out all morning, he went to his dresser for clothes he could wear for today. He felt like he was going to be late, only to realised he was actually early. He sighed and thought about taking a shower, why not? He had time. He walked back over to his bed, a comic book layed in the center of the mattress. Spider-Man seem to stare at him with those spidery eyes, tauting him for some reason, like he was suppose to remember it. Sasuke sucked on his tongue and shook his head before going to take a shower.

"Naruto-kun!" Her sweet voice called out to him in his sleep. His brows twitched when he felt a dip in his bed, his female cousin had sat down on his bed. He soon growled when a light warm hand seem to rubbed at his back, she was feeling him up!

Naruto shot up. "Sakura, you're a sick freak!" He pushed her hand away from his body. He was supposed to feel comfortable when his cousin was near him, not what he was feeling right now.

Sakura pouted, her hands went to her lap, fisting them against herself.

Naruto eyes widen, he took in Sakura appeases. "Are you wearing my T-shirt!?"

Sakura giggled, she did had on Naruto's T-shirt and nothing else, that's right, no underwear, and no bra. "You like?" She asked teasingly.

Naruto glared but said nothing. He was most likely was going to threw away the T-shirt, if he gets it back from her. He then realised what T-shirt she had on. "Where did you get that, Sakura?" The T-shirt she had on was from a long time ago, X-men shirt he got from his mother at Christmas. "I want that back!" He was not going to threw that T-shirt out! Even if Sakura worn it and he was guessing she didn't have anything on underneath the T-shirt.

Sakura blinked shyly, "OK." Her hands grabbed the end and pulled the T-shirt over her head, exposing her naked body. Once the T-shirt was off her, she waved her hair back and forth. She scrunched up her nose in a cute way.

Naruto had to look at her naked body, but he didn't care. He immediately grabbed his T-shirt off her hands, he threw off the covers and got up and moved over to his bedroom door. He didn't glanced back as he left her there on his bed, he had enough to worry about and she wasn't making it any better.

"Mr. Uzumaki, why weren't you in any of your classes, yesterday?"

Silence met the principal's ears.

The principal's wasn't liking this, not one bit. "If you don't answer me, you won't go on the school field trip!"

Naruto snorted, "There's a field trip? That's a first for Konoha. Since when did field trips came in?"

"I pride myself on my accomplishment, and it's been over a year now... Now won't you tell me?"

Naruto took a long deep breath, "I got lost." He said with a small smirk, what could the principal do? He was new after all. Being the new guy has it's advantage.

The principal hadn't brought that, but he couldn't tell this guy he was lying so he did the next best thing. "Fine, I will assign you a guide." A smile was brought upon the principal's lips.

"Why you?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, "And why did you give me a comic book, I don't read those. Only geeks and loser do. And about what you said yesterday, what did you mean by all of that?" Sasuke shifted more to his side to get a better look on the blond's face.

Naruto wouldn't glance over at Sasuke, he remained silence as Sasuke showed him around when really he knew this place fairly well. Naruto sighed, "I'm not going to answer you, until you remember who I am."

"You know, I could find out or you could _just_ tell me!"

Naruto laughed, "Now, where's the fun it that?" Naruto paused, "When's the field trip?" Naruto still wondered why Konoha had just stared field trips. Naruto had skipped first period, all because of the principal, now Sasuke was forced to skip.

"Tomorrow, after school." Sasuke announced a little to cheerful. Sasuke turned a corner, he looked back in a confused way, "It's this way." He pointed ahead of him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not going to class. You coming or are you going to sit in class on a beautiful day like this!" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't care if the raven came with him or not, he went straight from the exit, not once had he looked back to see the raven following him.

"Where the hell are we going?" Sasuke asked, he had stopped the blond with a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke was wondering if he made a mistake of going with the other male. Sure he always wanted to skip classes, but where would he go? All of his friend were neither in class or sick and would not likely to be getting out of bed soon. Now here he was, skipping school, wondering where the blond was taking him.

"Breakfast." Naruto said simple.

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

"That's where we're going. I didn't eat that much in the morning." Naruto sighed as he remembered eating eggs with Sakura watching him as she seat naked on the kitchen counter, with her legs widen open, Naruto even saw her hand in between her legs, and a finger disappearing inside her. Naruto made a disgusting face and he stood and let to get ready for school. "What about you, eat anything for breakfast?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't eat breakfast."

"Then we both could use something to eat. What kind of food's do you like?" Naruto slid his hands inside his pockets as they continued down the walkway.

Sasuke's mind came up with a couple of his favorite food's that he wouldn't mind having right now. "French toast." Sasuke then nodded as he looked over at the blond.

"That sounds good."

"NOW! Where were you two!" The principal asked.

Naruto shifted in his seat, "We got lost."

Sasuke glared over at the idiot, "We went for breakfast."

"Outside school zone, Sasuke you know better."

"I kidnapped him." Naruto said with a small smile.

"You kidnapped him?" The principal pointed to a shock Uchiha.

"I take for responsibility." Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto stop." Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at his seat partner. He sighed at the look he was getting, he then shut up.

"Alright, I'm only going to this once more, Sasuke since you're are star baseball captain and Naruto, you're new. This is my last warning, one more and you won't get to go on the school trip with your fellow classmates."

Sasuke's eyes widen, that was a close one, this was the last time he'd listen to a moron!

"Sasuke, dude why wasn't you in English?" Kiba grabbed Sasuke as he was walking away from him. Sasuke looked at Kiba and smacked his hand from his shoulder. "Dude?" Kiba scoffed.

"I was getting in trouble, the new guy and I went for breakfast off school grounds. I thought he was going to cancelled the trip for me."

Kiba snorted. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, got in trouble with the new guy, for breakfast...Sounds impossible."

"Why impossible?" Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke, who are you? And where did you shovel the real Sasuke at?" Kiba chuckled. Kiba walked in the lunchroom and with Sasuke following behind him. They went to the lunch line where Kiba could see their friends, cutting about half the students that were in the line and waited for their lunch. "Guys, you never guess what Sasuke did."

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura came racing towards, she didn't stop so she jumped onto him. "Oh, Naruto-hun." She rubbed her cheek against his.

Naruto wrapped an arm round her, but nothing else. "Sakura, you don't have to do this. I saved your life, not to fuck you but as a cousin." He patted her on the back.

"I know, you saved me because you loved me." She purred out into his shirt.

Naruto blinked. "Wha?! No, no, no. Cousin's..not lovers." Why wouldn't it sink into her thick skull.

Sakura snorted and leaned back into the arm, her hands went up, laying them on his shoulder's. "Naruto-kun. I know."

Naruto looked over her. "Know...what? You're not making a sense."

Sakura scrunched up her nose. "I love you and no one else."

"Again, cousin's" Naruto stared to back away, he took back his arm and held up both hands. "Not lovers."

"Lovers?" A voice from behind asked.

The voice made Naruto flinched, he knew that voice, two years ago, he knew that voice ever way. He turned around to face him. "Kiba."

"Where did Kiba run off too." Sasuke pondered as he looked around.

Shikamaru snorted. "With your boyfriend."

Sasuke blushed and flinched. "Boyfriend?" Sasuke whip his head to the male next to him. "Go suck a donkey's dick." He blushed faded to his natural skin color. "Now, where's Kiba?"

"Over there." He pointed.

Sasuke looked towards where the finger was pointed, he saw the blond first then Kiba and then that whore, he didn't know her name so whore was good as any. The looked on the blond's face was of pour hatred, he watched the pink-haired female moved closer to the blond, she wrapped an arm around his neck and lay her hand on his chest, now, she was now fully pressed against his back.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he walked toward the trio, Shikamaru followed behind him, in a lazy way.

"Hey, you two." Kiba was the one to called out first.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his friend and the new guy, Sasuke looked at the pink-haired, he watched her nuzzle against the nape of his neck. "What are you doing, Kiba?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to say hi to the new kid."

Naruto looked form Kiba to Sasuke and then Shikamaru, he chuckled, he thought it was funny that this people don't realize he was the blond kid that they beat up 2years ago. It was funny, now, it pissed him off, right to the core of his being. He turned in Sakura's arms and pushed her to his side and walked away from them.

"HEY!" Kiba hollower, he didn't think that was very nice of the new guy.

The pink-haired skipped as she soon followed the blond.

"Does anyone know his name?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to call him Mystery X."

"Kiba. He has a name., we just don't know it yet." Shikamaru countered.

"Do you know it." Nara shook his head. "Mystery X it it then."

Sasuke was about to said the new guys name, but he then thought what did he care it Mystery X was the idiots false name. Naruto was a dumber name then Mystery X.

(Author's Note- Everybody forget that his name was introduce by Anko..or screamed by Sakura...the only one that knows it is Sasuke.)

(Next Day-The Field Trip)

"Where are we going?" Kiba murmered as he seat neck to Shikamaru.

"Some farm." Shikamaru shrugged.

Kiba scoffed. "This is are first field trip ever and it's on a farm."

A boy sitting in the seat behind this joined in on the conversation. "I heard it's on a Indian burley ground."

"That's dumb, Chouji." Kiba said.

"That's what I heard. Oh and I long so heard there's a indoor pool."

"A farm that has an indoor pool...yay!" Kiba said sarcastically. "This trip is going to be sucky."

"H-Hey gu-guys, who's the bl-blond that's glaring over here?" Chouji asked as he saw blue eyes glaring, the blond was in the left ail neck to Chouji's right side seat.

"Yeah. That's Naruto...something." Shikamaru sighed, he should know more but that's all he has on this guy.

"No! That's Mystery X."

"Kiba. Naruto is his real name. I over heard the teachers before we got on the bus." (Author's Note- Now everyone knows!)

Sitting Placement.

On The Left Side.

2- Hinata and Tenten

4- Karin and Suigetsu

6- Sakura and Naruto

8- Deidara and Sasori

On The Right Side.

1- Anko and Iruka

3- Kiba and Shikamaru

5- Chouji and No one

7- Ino and Sasuke

(Author's Note- There's more. I just don't feel like naming them. Their un-important to the story.)

"Are we there yet?"

"Kiba, shut up!" Anko shouted, she choked and turned around.

Kiba slouched in his seat, he then mumbled under his breath. "She could have politely said no."

"We're here...and it smells like crap!" Kiba plugged his nose. "Whoa, that's nasty!"

Ano stood up, "Go by rows." Iruka stood at that. He smiled and waited for the couple of girls to step out, he let them go first, he then went next and so on and so on, until everyone was off the bus.

"This is Dude Ranch."

_Dude Ranch?_

Naruto was the last one off the bus, he let everyone behind him go first. He stomped his foot into the dirt road, he looked around, trees and green fields. There was a giant building in front of the class, the teachers followed a guide that came out as the bus pulled up.

"This way students."

Upon entering the building looked to have double it's size, the while walls, the drinking fountain in the central of the lobby.

"Why is this place called Dude Ranch?"

The guide smiled. "It's for kids."

Kiba sweat dropped. _No kid in there right mind would name this place Dude Ranch._ "Huh." He let out as he followed his class. _What a dork._

"This is where you will be staying."

"No f-ing way." Kiba said in disbelief.

Anko whipt her head to the boy standing behind her. "KIBA!"

"What did I say?" Kiba looked at his friends. Anko grabbed the back of Kiba's neck and pushed him into a corner.

"25minutes in the corner." She firmly said and walked away to join Iruka.

Shikamaru chuckled and he and Sasuke along with Shino walked around the room with 12 bunk beds, 6 on each side of the walls, the room was in a deep rick blue color, with carpet floor.

There were shouts of dibs on the bunk beds. A few people place there bags on top of the beds that they claim. Sasuke and Shikamaru found their beds and next to them would be Shino's and Kiba's. "You want to go look around?" Shikamaru asked the couple sitting on the lower bunk. They both shrugged. "Let's go then."

"Alright...you just want to watch the clouds." Sasuke sighed. "Wait." He said as he went over to Kiba. "Hey, we're going to leave. We're probably be outside or at the pool."

Kiba pouted. "Huh. That's cool."

(25minutes Later)

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted. He pumped his fists in the air and turned around, the room was empty except for him and a blond. "Hey, Mystery X."

The blond looked up for him Super-Man comic book, he was laying on his stomach, his legs in the air, locked together. "That's not my name!"

Kiba sat on the bunk next to the blond, "Naruto. You want to join, me and my friends?"

"Get lost." He said and went back to reading the comic.

Kiba scoffed. "What's your probably? I was being nice, you don't have to be an ass!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "If you don't leave." He opened his eyes and looked at Kiba. "I'll make you leave!"

"Bing it on!"

Those words were the last thing said as the blond shot up and lugged at the other boy, he pinned him down and struck him repeatedly in the face. He stopped his punches and got up, he grabbed his comic book and went towards the door.

Naruto turned to the side, looking at the other male. "It since like you and those other assholes won't leave me alone." He paused. "I thought about kicking all of your ass's. I guess I'm going to have too." He then left the other male laying on the bed.

Kiba coughed and turned his head to the side, he didn't expectant the blond to go psycho on him. Kiba got up and whipped at his mouth, he winched and looked at his bloody thumb finger. Kiba stood there for awhile, he looked over his shoulder, reassuring himself that the blond was in fact gone. "What the hell was this all about?" He spit on the carpet floor and went to go find his friends, maybe they could help he find out what made the blond snapped.

Shikamaru shook his head. "What do you mean he just snapped? You must had taunted him."

Kiba shrugged. "I didn't say anything rude to him. I said 'Bring it on' and he jumped me."

"Kiba." Shino said. "What do you think he was going to do?"

"I thought he was just messing around. I didn't know he was serious. Hey, Sasuke what do you think about this?" Kiba threw an arm around the Uchiha shoulders.

Sasuke shrugged. "Nope." He knocked Kiba's arm away from his shoulders and stepped away from him. "I'm going." He said and turned to go back inside the building.

"Wait. He also said he was going to kicked your guys ass too!"

Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder at Kiba. "All of you? Huh." Sasuke left to go comfort the blond.

"Hey, watch out!" A racing pair charged through the hallway.

"Ehh! Go race somewhere else." The pink-haired girl let out a sneer. She was on her way to find her blond goddess, until she ran into a raven. "Have you seen Naruto-kun?"

"Actually, I'm looking for him as well."

Sakura pouted. "Oh. If you find him first tell him I'm looking for him."

"Dido."

They both went opposite ways.

Sasuke didn't know why he was looking for the blond, he guessed he was protecting his friends. If the blond was going to kick their ass's then he would have to step in. Sasuke went to pool area, looking around to find no blond. He went to the locker room, hopefully the blond would be there.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled as she saw Naruto leaning against the wall the leads outside. "I found you." She grinned, and stopped in front of him. She paused as she looked over his grim face. "Did something happen?"

Naruto smirked. "No, nothing happened."

"KYEE!" She yelled as she lugged at the blond.

"Ah! Sakura!"

"No. He isn't here?" Sasuke pushed opened the locker door. Sasuke went to the sleeping area, it took some time before he got there, only to have the blond not there. "Whatever you think you're going to do. I'm going to stop you, before you regret it."

Sasuke walked over his bunk bed, he sat down and then a thought hit him. The blond's stuff. Sasuke stood up and moved over to the blond's bed and his belongs. Sasuke looked around to make sure the room was empty before his hands moved to the duffle bag. What he found. He remembered, the blond dork for 2years ago.

"They both have the same name. I knew he looked familiar."

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 4 "Geek Vs Preps"

Author's Note- I thought I should end it here. This chapter took forever in my mind. I might be moving...soon? I think...As for the next chapter...Sasuke's past come forth...you all know Naruto's. And Naruto takes on Shikamaru and Sasuke..So get your review in...the more the better I write!


	4. Chapter 4

Geek To Chic

-

Chapter 4 "Geek Vs Preps"

-

"Alright, where is he?" Sasuke asked firmly and softly, he didn't want to scare away another person as he asked the same thing only to have them running away.

"W-who?" The pale white male tired talk.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "That blond baka of a new guy."

"I think I saw him with that pink haired girl.."

Sasuke sighed as the guy whimpered in fear, he released the guy, not only he he not know where the boy was he also didn't know where the pink haired was. He left the hallway that was filled with frame picture of the farm, and of animals. He went into the pool room to spot his friends again, he walked over to them to see if they will help him search for the blond. "Hey guys? Can you help me find the blond?"

"Hell no!" Kiba was the first one to respond to he Uchiha.

Shikamaru lifted his hand up to rubbed at his forehead, "I'll help you."

Shino was silence but he did nodded.

Sasuke then pointed to his friends as he instructed them. "I guess Kiba's a scaredy cat. Shika you look outside, Shino you look in the game rooms and I will search the barn."

-

Shino stuck his hands into his jacket as he now just entered the third game room where people were playing tennis, he had asked one of the girls if she's had seen a blond guy. Only to find he wasn't here, he nodded his head to the girl and leave to find another game room.

-

Sasuke was pinching his nose as the smell of the barn animals, he had to watch his step and look out fro the blond, he saw a couple of pigs and chicken running around the barn freely. He check the top half of the barn and the bottom still the blond wasn't here.

-

Shikamaru was having a terrible time, he had found the blond, he had watched him as he headed inside the pool area with a pink haired chick. He followed as he was now inside the pool area.

"What do you want?"

Shikamaru flinched and turned around to see the blond, he had a indifferent look on his face, the pink haired girl on an the benches watching them.

"Kick his butt, babe!" She said loudly with a fist shot in the air.

"Why did you attacked Kiba?"

Naruto had raised one eyebrow at that, he was now moving closer the the brunette. "He bugged me and wouldn't leave me alone. And now you're bugging me!" He was not in front of Shikamaru, two years ago he would stood over the blond, but now Naruto was an inch taller then him. "Leave me alone. That's the only warning you will get!"

"No fair! Just kick his butt!" Sakura was still cheering the blond on. No one could beat her boyfriend.

Shikamaru gave a sidewards glance over at her, "I'll come back later."

"There is no later. Fuck off!"

"Naruto! You just gave him another warning!!" She announced.

Naruto tilted his head towards her, "you're right." Naruto then looked back at the boy and slammed his fist dead center at his face, making him fell flat into the pool.

-

Sasuke came out of the barn into to hear a scream and then a larger splash, he went running to whatever to was. He slammed the door opened to the pool room, he had spotted the blond along side of the pool's edge, Shikamaru was was in his on bloody nose. "Shikamaru!" Sasuke had ran over, pushing the blond out of the way, he stretched out his hand for the boy.

Sakura stood up and jumped on the steps until she jumped on the floor, she lightly skipped behind the blond and wrapped her arms around his midsection. She peeked her head from beside the blond's left shoulder, she stuck her tongue at the two boys.

Naruto turned away from the two, he stepped from Sakura's held. She pouted and followed the blond to the door, she continued to look back at them. "Serves them right." She said and disappeared after the blond.

Shikamaru was laying on his stomach, the raven had a comfort hand on his back. "Sasuke thanks. That guy, "he took a deep breath, "is troublesome."

Sasuke had looked at the closed door, "I think I know him. You remember two years ago when you pick on a small blond kid."

"Not really."

_That doesn't help.._ Sasuke pulled the brunette, he was almost time for the teacher's to tell them to go to bed. Sasuke and Shikamaru went to their boys room separated from the girls, Shikamaru had held his nose closed with his fingers. Sasuke had saw the blond laying on his stomach with a book in laying on his bed with his face pressed into it, their teacher had came in with a toothbrush in his mouth, he had ordered the lights to be turned out.

-

Sasuke throw the covers off of him, he looked around in the night, he was going to go comfort the blond and asked why his kicking his friends ass's. He had slowly walked inbetween bunk beds until he stopped blond hair, he kneeled to the floor next to the blond's bed. He brought his hands over to shake the blond's shoulder, the blond turned around and was immediately it wasn't the blond, cold green eyes glared at the raven's face.

"What do you want?"

She was wearing a blond wig, "what are you doing here, and with a wig on?"

She smirked, "I'm helping my man."

"How is this helping?"

She shrugged, "you never noticed one of your friend is missing." She said in a cocky way, she giggled and snugged into the blonds sheet, smelling the males scent on them.

Sasuke suddenly whipped his head around, looking at three bunks that had one missing. "Shikamaru?" He whispered, he growled and turned to the glowing girl, "where are they?"

"I honesty don't know."

-

Shikamaru was punched in the gut and sent running backwards against the wall, he groaned and held his stomach, he glared at the tough male. "What did I ever did to you?!"

Naruto shot an arm out to grabbed him by his front shirt, forcing the brunette to the wall. "It doesn't matter any more. I'm getting my revenge."

"What revenge?"

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke slammed the outside door opened, he was stun to see the fighting males next to him. "Let him go Naruto!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to let him go!" Sasuke charged at the blond, forcing him to let the other male go, "Shikamaru go!" He yelled out as the blond was forcing the raven to the wall. Shikamaru ran to go find help from a teacher or a staff member.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you let me take my revenge! You got yours!" Naruto yelled into the ravens face.

Sasuke grind his teeth together. "Revenge." He spat out. "Don't be stupid! Revenge for what huh? You going to kill them!" He wasn't surprised that the blond yelled revenge to his face, he had killed his brother for the murder of his parents everyone knew this. The polices let the raven go on self defense, his brother had came after him with a knife. "Revenge ain't going to get you nothing but more pain! Let it go!"

"No fucking way! I want my revenge, how can you be selfish as to tell me I can't have my revenge when you took yours!"

"It wasn't right, I regret it, and so will you!"

"That's where your wrong, I'm not like you. My mother...tsk...it was your friends fault that they beat me and made me hate everyone even her her, now she's gone...they made me have a shity life. I have to make them pay for what they did to me! Not even you can't stop me." Naruto screamed at the ravenette's face. Why could the boy see it was his revenge? He wanted it! Sasuke or anyone else will not get in his way!

Naruto aimed his fist at the Uchiha's face.

SLAM!

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 5 "Geek Turned Superman"

Author's Note- I know it's be away...I really tired with this chapter...I don't know if I'll be updating soon. It's be stressful here and all. Thank you for all of the reviews...I can't believe the amount...everyone continued to leave reviews after my three chapter..loved'em all.


End file.
